I Hate You Sam
by NothatRose
Summary: Sam tries to make Andy feel better. The Sam Swarek way.


**Author's Note** : Hey,… was it me wishful thinking or did Sam say : 1505, Mc and Swarek, we are on our way? On the whole, I think Sam is really trying to act cool with Andy and hide his feelings. But I swear that man is gonna burst soon.

This next one may be a bit off coz I'm feeling for Sam. **WenEdg**? This one is for you. Happy reading everyone.

My thanks to everyone and **dcj, sloancharity, superdoodie, WenEdg, Lady Nikka, CytheraofNaxen, Sairs J, aolande1, edwardfiend, SMchick and katesari for** the response to my last ff.

**Summary** : Sam tries to make Andy feel better.

**Disclaimer** : Except for that cup of popcorn that I was munching on, I don't own Rookie Blue.

**xox**

"**T**his is not good."

Sam said as he stood just inside the hospital room to see Andy looking out the window. Andy was leaning against the frame and looking up into the night sky. Luke was still unconscious on the bed behind her.

"What?" She turned and immediately walked to stand by the bed.

"The other half of my Awesome Duo is baying at the moon. Maybe we should look more into that bite, McNally. We wouldn't want you transforming into a werewolf." Nodding towards her hand.

"Your Awesome Duo?" She whispered frowning.

"Yeah. Us. The Mc and Swarek Team." He winked.

"Sam. I know what you are trying to do."

"Nothing gets by you, huh?" Sam crossed his arms on his chest.

"You are trying to make me smile. But I can't. Not with Luke still lying here…"

"Wrong McNally. This has nothing to do with you." His voice had a hard edge to it.

"Then who?"

"Callaghan." He tilted his head towards the Detective.

"Sam…"

"Look. You've been sitting here for two days. Seems you crying and whatever sweet things you are telling him doesn't seem to work. So I thought maybe I give a little hand and bring the Detective back from dreamland."

"How…."

"Callaghan and I aren't exactly buddies; you of all people should know that. I figured if I can piss him off by telling him how well, good and close we work together. You know, playing on his jealousy card. Then maybe he might get the boost to wake up and shoot me."

"Sam, that's sick."

"Hey! I figure he needs something to jolt him. He needs the push. Like always."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"How damn long you think he would have taken to pop you the question if you hadn't found the ring?"

"Sam Swarek you are totally out of line with that one!"

"Yeah? Well, I don't have any rules, remember? How about we heat things up a bit?"

"So what are you suggesting? We rip each other clothes off right here, right now and finish off what we didn't that night of the blackout?"

"If it could guarantee your fiancé waking up, why the hell not? It's like being undercover. Giving all you got to get what you want. Fake it till you make it!"

"I hate you!" Andy hissed. Her eyes filled with angry tears.

Detective Jo Rossati walked into the room and stopped at the scene. "Excuse me. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…."

"Jo…" Andy whispered.

Her eyes strayed towards Callaghan before stammering, "I'll leave."

"No." Sam walked towards Andy and took her hand in his. "Could you stay with Callaghan for a minute? I need to talk to McNally." He said as he pulled his partner towards the door.

"Yeah. Sure." Jo looked at Andy, "You ok?"

Andy nodded before turning to follow Sam. Turning his head at the last minute, Sam caught Jo sitting down and taking Callaghan's hand in hers. He pulled Andy out quickly.

He gently pushed her to a corner and boxed her in his arms like he did behind the communications truck after she was shot. Tilting his head to coax her into looking at him, he spoke softly.

"Andy, I'm sorry. You were right. I was way out of line just now."

"Why Sam?"

"Look, I know how you are feeling right now. I've been down that road a few times. To see someone you care about get shot. Not knowing if they will ….. "

"Sam.." Andy was interrupted when Sam cupped her face. His thumbs gently wiping away her tears.

"Callaghan will make it Andy. He is strong. He'll come back to you." He nodded at her before giving her a glimpse of his dimples. "He just gave you the ring. He's got an engaging duty to fulfill, McNally."

"Sam…" Andy's voice hitched from trying not to cry again.

"Not time for jokes. Sorry." He leaned down and brushed his nose against hers before resting their foreheads together. "You got to him in time. You saved him." He assured her.

"I froze Sam. If you hadn't been there…"

"It's natural Sweetheart. We all react differently to various situations. Especially if it's someone you love is involved." He pulled back but his eyes stared into hers.

"I know. But you being there made all the difference. I needed you Sam. And you were there for me."

"I'm always here for you McNally. Alright?"

Andy nodded and her tears started falling again.

"Come here." Sam wrapped his arms around his former Rookie and held her tight. He turned them so that he was leaning against the wall and cradled her crying form. He let her cry till she finally released her grip on his shirt.

"You ok?" He asked in is husky voice.

"Yes." She took a step back when he released her. "Sorry." Andy mumbled as she pointed to a wet spot on his uniform.

He shrugged and smirked, "Things I do for you McNally."

"Oliver said you jumped over the victim to get to me when I was shot last month."

"Yeah. Well. You are my partner. Friend. That kind of override any protocol or proper procedure. Don't tell Best I said that."

"I don't hate you Sam." She tilted her head and look into his eyes.

"I know. But how could you? I'm awesome!" She finally smirked and slapped his chest.

He chuckled and stopped when he saw Andy getting teary again. "What McNally?"

"What you were trying to do back in there, even if it's not conventional, I get what you were trying to do. Thank you."

"Yeah. So…."

"So?"

"We don't get to rip each other clothes off?"

"No!" She pushed him playfully.

"Hey! Maybe when I go undercover and need a fake wife, they'll send you down. You think we can convince the bad guys with a fake make out session McNally?"

"How do we fake ripping our clothes off?"

"For once, I agree that this over thinking thing is good." He wriggled his eyebrows. Earning a narrowed look form Andy.

They stood side-by-side for the next few seconds before Andy quietly asked him.

"Sam, you said : When you go undercover. Are you saying you've made a decision?"

Sam was about to answer her when Jo came round the corner calling for Andy. "Andy! Luke's awake!"

Andy pushed off the wall. Turning to Sam and giving him a teary grin with a hand on his arm.

"Go." Sam urged softly.

Andy nodded before rushing to her fiancé. Sam saw Jo following Andy but stopped and stood just outside the door looking in. Her face was unreadable.

Remaining where he stood, Sam thought to himself, "Wonder what she did to wake the hell out of Callaghan?"

**THE END**

**Ok, the title was a bit misleading. I hope you had fun reading it. Share your thoughts?**


End file.
